Kendo Expert
by sunflowerobi
Summary: Turn of events. Kagome is a Kendo expert...meeting two abnormal brothers...what will happen?? AU. R&R, pweez!
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer. Don't own, don't sue.  
  
  
***scene change***  
"speech"  
//thoughts//  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flash back of sorts  
[Author's Note]  
  
  
Kendo Expert  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter One  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched The Women Division of The Kendo Tournament from his seat in the audience.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on as the fight continues below him. [He's in a box near the top of the audience.]  
  
***  
  
Kagome panted, her head pouding loudly. This final round is taking too long. Her opponent's good, but she will not give up. No, never will she give up. Studying her opponent, Kagome tried to find an opportunity to attack. Suddenly, Kagome's opponent charged at her, with Kagome just standing there, looking surprised, until-  
  
***  
  
//That wench is going down.//  
  
***  
  
//How boring. Another worthless wench.//  
  
***  
  
Kagome side-stepped at the last minute, but one of her feet remained on the path to trip her opponent. And down the other went, her face meeting the not-so-soft matted ground. As the final move, Kagome tapped her sword against the other's neck.  
  
The audience cheered. Or rather, they boomed.  
  
The referee went over to Kagome and raised her left hand, which is unoccupied, announcing that she's the winner of The Women's Division's Kendo Tournament, then lowering and releasing their hands.  
  
Kagome stood and bowed to her now standing opponent, then the audience and referee. Then it came: the pouding in her head continued and increased. Unable to stand it anymore, Kagome dropped her sword and clutched her head. The audience burst into murmurs and whispers, but they were only tuned out by the pouding in her head.   
  
Slowly, Kagome felt the energy drained from her, and next she knew, she was in a hospital room...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stood in the front of her new highschool. She had spend the rest of her summer vacation in the hospital after her black out from the Kendo Tournament. True, she had recovered, but she still feel weak. Clutching her schoolbag to her chest, Kagome lowered her head and entered the school yard. Everyone went hush when they saw the lone girl walking across the school yard, then burst into gossips of the Kendo Tournament winner when she entered the building.  
  
//I wonder what this school's like...// Kagome wondered in her mind as she headed to the school's office.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sat in the deserted classroom near the windows deep in thoughts.  
  
//...that girl...she's-//  
  
Inuyasha didn't get to finish his thought as he noticed how the school yard's all quiet.  
  
//What the hell is going on??// Inuyasha looked out the window and followed everyone's gaze. He saw- //The girl!! What's...she doing...here?// Then he broke his gaze on the girl after she entered the building. He noticed how everyone's conversation seem to center on the girl. //Is she...also from this school?? How come I didn't know or see her around here? ...or could she possibly be new??//  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru saw everything Inuyasha saw, and had similar thoughts. [I'm too lazy to type them all in. -.-;;] //What's the girl doing here?? Is she going to attend this worthless school? ...It will be great if she participate in the kendo club though.// Sesshoumaru smirked. //It will be an honor.//  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Chapter Two: The New Student

obi: YAY!! I finally got around to this!! It's about...2 months!! oh, my...  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY  
  
Kendo Expert  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter Two: The New Student  
  
  
*B-bump* *B-bump* *B-bump*  
  
The poundings started, which made Kagome groaned mentally.  
  
//Oh, no... not...now...No...// Kagome repeated similar phrases in her head as she trudged on, on in the now seemingly endless hall to the school office. She clenched her teeth tight in frustration. //Where...is...it...?//  
  
"Where are you going?" An arrogant voice rang from behind her.  
  
She turned her head so quickly, that she might have break her fragile neck. Kagome saw a white haired guy about her age staring at her insolently. She was dumbfounded by the white hair on someone so...young.  
  
"I said, 'WHERE are you GOING?'." He was practically growling at her now. How scary.  
  
Gathering all her strength and might, Kagome muttered, "I'm the new student, and I'm on my way to the school office."  
  
The boy nodded. Once. He started walking to a hall on her left. After about five meters away from her, he stopped and waited. And waited. And-  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's GO!" He's shouting now. How she despites it, that shouting.  
  
"Huh? Y-you're helping me?" Still quite dumbfounded by the white hair and -wait a minute, is that dog ears on top of his head?  
  
Not noticing her stare, the boy snapped at her. "What does it look like? Just follow me, damn it!" He spat venomously as he turned around and started walking.  
  
"al-alright." Slightly unnerved by the rude boy, Kagome started to follow him at a steady pace.  
  
"a-ano...what's your name?" Kagome began.  
  
"Inuyasha." was his short reply.  
  
"oh. I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"I already know." The boy stated mysteriously.  
  
"Eh? How?" Ah, the feeling of curiosity.  
  
"I was at the Tournament, champion." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
Kagome blushed. "You don't have to make fun of me."  
  
The accused one blinked. "I wasn't. I was just complimenting you...in a way."  
  
"oh...okay."  
  
Onward in silence, Inuyasha guided Kagome through the halls to the school office, and helped her start her first day at her new school.  
  
***  
  
*RING~*  
  
*sigh*  
  
//Another boring day at school...// A figure on the school building roof top stood up and walked toward the door. //...I wonder how I'll survive through this boredom...//  
  
***In the Classroom...***  
  
"Class, as some of you might know, we have a new student. Please stand up, Higurashi-san."  
  
Kagome did as she was told, and immediately, all eyes turned toward her.  
  
"Would you like to introduce yourself a little bit, Higurashi-san?"  
  
Softly, she shook her head no.  
  
"All right. Please sit down then. Now, class, turn to page 100 in your Japanese Literary Book and we'll begin our lessons today." The teacher's voice was slightly disappointed, but the disappointment was so little that most people didn't notice.  
  
***  
  
//...so...the girl's new. No wonder I didn't see her before... however, I wish she'll join the kendo club. I'd like to test her skills...// A figure in one of the back corner seat may seem like he was concentrated on the lesson, which wasn't true. The figure smirked mentally, since he allowed no expression what-so-ever to appear on his smooth features.  
  
***Break Time...***  
  
Kagome stood in the hall and leaned against the wall, creating an image of a lost puppy in the midst of people. She hoped to see traces of Inuyasha, but there was none.  
  
*sigh* //What should I do? Where should I go?// Kagome stared at the ground beneath her, almost melting it with her intense gaze.  
  
"What are you doing here?" This time, a cold and bored voice came from her left.  
  
Kagome looked up the second time so far that day, to see...ANOTHER white hair guy standing there. In some ways, the new guy looked a bit like Inuyasha. "Eh?"  
  
"I SAID, 'what are you doing here?'" A little growl was added to his voice.  
  
//Eeep...they are b-both s-scary...!!// Although Kagome was scared on the inside, she did not show it. "I'm just standing here, and I don't suppose it's any of your business?" She inquired cooly.  
  
The new comer looked...almost amused. Kagome can see an invisible force tugging at the corner of his lip.  
  
//...grrrr...what's he amused about?! ...hmph!//  
  
"...And what do YOU want?" Kagome continued smartly.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
She hates his DAMNED attitude. That coolness... That CALMness... Everything about him drives her nuts.  
  
"Hmph. I see it then... EXCUSE me." With that, Kagome turned heels and walked down the halls.  
  
//That...that JERK! ...JUST like Inuyasha...No, WORSE...What choice did I made when I transferred here? I'm so stupid...//  
  
*BAM*  
  
Suddenly, Kagome ran into another person.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, watch where you are...going?" It's a guy whom she ran into.  
  
"Ah! Oh, I'm so sorry-!" Kagome was cut off when the guy took her small hands in his. [Guess who?! ^O^]  
  
"Woah, you're cute, man! What's your name, cutie?" The guy gave her a 'charming smile', which makes Kagome REALLY sick. "Yo! My name's Kouga Ookami! Wanna be my girlfriend?" The 'charming' Kouga Ookami wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Kagome's visibly shaking now. "...no, thanks."  
  
//...I never...NEVER thought that such a...such a PERSON exist...!// Kagome was...well, let's just say, surprised.  
  
"Aw, com'on! I'll make you the happiest girl on earth!" Kouga gave her a puppy grin.  
  
"I said, n-" She was suddenly cut off by a voice from behind them.  
  
"Hey! Baka te me! [Idiotic bastard, or something like that...] Get your stinkin' hand offa Kagome!"  
  
Guess who? None other than Inuyasha Kobayashi himself. Inuyasha was glowing with anger - anger directed at Kouga.  
  
"Heh," Kouga slapped his forehead lightly with sarcasm, "Inu-korro [dog turd]... what do you want this time?" Kouga asked with his arm STILL around Kagome.  
  
"...did you not HEARD what I said?" Look at the aura surrounding Inuyasha! Bright red anger consumed Inuyasha's soul. He took a fighting stance after he putted down the pile of books that he carried before. "...or do you want to fight?"  
  
"..." Kouga said nothing as he debated the chances.  
  
//Such tense situation.// thought Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's voice started from behind them, "Father and I do NOT wish waste our money on the repairings of your destructions..."  
  
Inuyasha dropped his fighting stance and sulked as he bent to pick up the pile of books.  
  
Kagome's VERY mad by now, mostly because of Kouga Ookami's arm STILL around her shoulder, and partially the silence hung in the air irritated her. But, she said nothing, and will not. A girl not letting chances slipping through her fingers, Kagome used the 'distraction' to escape from the 'creepy' Kouga Ookami, slapping him on the face in the process.  
  
*slap*  
  
A red hand mark printed on Kouga's cheek almost immediately after that very 'sounding' slap.  
  
Standing beside Inuyasha now, Kagome swiftly pulled out her kendo strapped on her back, which no one really notice since her black hair covered it partially. With a graceful, yet also ferocious, gesture, Kagome pointed her now drawn kendo at Kouga, together with a look that clearly said: "Don't you dare touch me again, or you know what I'll do!"  
  
"Heh," Kouga putted up his hand, with his palm facing outward and all, in a peace offering gesture. "All right, all right. I'll stop with this nonsense... But MAY I ask your name, cutie?"  
  
Kagome glared at Kouga, daring him to call her a 'cutie' again. Kouga gulped visibly.  
  
"Her name's Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha finally said, annoyed with all those silences, which makes him feels irritated.  
  
Kouga somewhat gasped in reply. "Ka-Kagome Hi-Higurashi? Th-the ch-champ-champion of The W-Women Division of The K-Kendo Tournament??!!" He choked and stammered. Look how nervous he is!  
  
Silently, Kagome nodded.  
  
Kouga felt like fainting, but...but... He's a "GUY", DAMMIT!! GUYS "DON'T" FAINT!! So, instead, Kouga just stared into the empty space, totally out of it.  
  
"...Did he...did he finally snapped...?" Inuyasha peeked at Kouga curiously over his pile of books.  
  
"...As long he doesn't bother me again...like THAT, then's it's fine with me..." Kagome commented as she sheathed her sword and strapped it to her back again.  
  
The tournament champion turned to look at dog boy and his big pile of books. "...um, do you need help or something?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed at Kagome even though he's struggling to stand. "F-Feh! Even if I need help, I won't take it from a scrawny girl such as YOU..."  
  
The 'scrawny girl' gave him the evil eye, but she had a smile tugging at her the corner of her lips, which looks EXTREMELY evil. "...well...Let's see...what this 'scrawny girl' can do..." Kagome advanced some steps toward Inuyasha, looking evil.  
  
"n-n-no...!" Inuyasha backed up from the evil girl.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome grinned at him brightly and patted him somewhat heartedly on the back. "Good luck!" ...and she ran off.  
  
Due to the pat, Inuyasha dropped his humongous pile of books. Now he stands above them, looking at the scattered books on the ground. //Great... Now I have to use the rest of my break to pick these books up... Stupid wench.// Kneeling on the ground, he began stacking them in a neat pile before taking it and walked off.  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed in the comfortable darkness in the shadow, an amused smile tugging at his lips.  
  
***End of Lunch Time...***  
  
*huff, huff*  
  
Kagome ran down the hall in a hurry.  
  
//Oh, no...! If I don't hurry I'm sure to be late-!//  
  
Tripping over a stone in the hallway, Kagome went flying for a good meter before crashing into another just turning the corner.  
  
*moan* //...This...is NOT...my day...// The kendo champion sat up and found she was on top of the other, a boy no less. Blushing prettily, Kagome scrambled off the other's body, and kneel on the ground beside the boy.  
  
"Hey...Gomen nasai [sorry]...Are you all right?" Kagome looked down at the boy, who seems unconscious.  
  
When she leaned forward to examine the guy, Kagome felt something on... something UNWELCOME on her BUTT. She froze on the spot.  
  
*BONK*  
  
Suddenly, a girl with a large boomerang which Kagome didn't notice before hit the guy's head with her huge weapon.  
  
//It...IS a weapon...right?// Kagome looked curiously at the guy and the new girl.  
  
This new girl have long black luxurious hair, tied back in a tall pony tail. She seemed annoyed -with what, Kagome didn't know.  
  
"Stop hitting on girls already, Miroku." The girl stated in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Aww...Sango-chan, you didn't hafta hit me THAT hard, ya know..." The guy that Kagome bumped into sat up, rubbing his sore head where 'Sango' had hit him.  
  
"Hmph. Now-" Sango turned to Kagome, only to stop in mid-sentence. "Y-y-YOU!!" Sango's gaze turned from one of surprise to icy-cold, chilling Kagome to her bone marrow. "It's YOU." Her voice was thick with disdain, dislike, and much more... unpleasant feelings that promises bad fortune later on.  
  
"S-Sango-chan?" Even that 'Miroku' guy seemed surprised.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." Sango gave Kagome an evil sneer. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"I'm new." Kagome stated rather calmy -WAY too calmly for Sango's likings.  
  
"Hmph. So the rumors are true." Sango turned and started to walk away, but she stopped about three meters away from Kagome. "...See you around." Off she marched down the hallway with Miroku in tow.  
  
Whether it was the way or manner that Sango said it, Kagome didn't like it at all. Oh, how she hoped she'll never see the girl again! She was...kinda scary in a way...and looked TOO familiar... Had she seen her somewhere before? Probably. Or probably not.  
  
//Oh, no. A day at school had not pass yet and I've made at least an enemy and lots of admirers already... what'll happen next...?// Kagome wondered miserably as she bored holes into the ground with her intense gaze.  
  
*RING~*  
  
The tardy bell rang throughout the school yard.  
  
//...me being late...What a bad luck day...!// Kagome sighed and trudged down the hall with heavy steps.  
  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER TWO: THE NEW STUDENT  
  
A/N: well...wanna know why sango hates kag?? muahahahaha...! you know what that means! ^^ review and THEN I'll update, k? k!! btw, don't worry or panic, SOME of the characters you had in mind that had not yet appeared in this fic MIGHT or WILL appear, k? you just hafta wait... ^^  
  
My X-mas Present Wishlist: Lots and lots of Inuyasha merchandise!! ^^ oh, joy! can't wait!! v^^v v^^v  
  
UPDATES NOTIFY LIST:  
http://sunflowerobi.notifylist.com/kendo_expert.html 


End file.
